Hyourinmaru
by T.N. Fulton
Summary: The soul of a dragon and his child. Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Shikai

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or the wonderful characters within this story.

A/N: Hitsugaya, Toushirou, and Shiro are all the same person.

He gave a deep sigh.

'More paper work this morning, the same as always', thought Hitsugaya.

And of course, waiting for him was his Fukotaicho, Matsumoto, sleeping on her favorite sofa. He walked by her swiftly, not letting her physique freeze him this morning. He had plenty of work to do and he wanted to finish in time for dinner, his and Matsumoto's. He immediately lost himself in paperwork. Just as always, he let his mind wonder away from his desk and into his past…..

He gave a deep sigh, Hitsugaya couldn't remember the last time he had some peace to himself. Between his teachers' praise and the students' scorn, he found the Shimigami academy to be extremely annoying. The child prodigy was bestowed upon him a week after acceptance into the academy, much to his displeasure. To makes things worse, his teachers would always ask him to demonstrate a new technique, not adding to his popularity. He was after all, a genius, a celestial being that only appears in a thousand years.

'Shut up', he told himself.

He wanted to calm his mind, to let all things go, if only for a short period of time. He could understand people calling him short, or talking about his bleach hair, however much it annoyed him. However, he doubted he would ever get used to the name "child prodigy". A couple of weeks into the academy, he found a beautiful courtyard that had on blossom tree and a miniature lake in the middle. Though its beauty was unquestionable, he never seemed to sense that anyone came there, especially at night when he is supposed to be in bed. A year had past now and he found that this place was his safe haven from everyone around him. Lately, he thought that he was even more stressed. He wasn't sleeping well due to vivid dreams that he was having. Having too much pride, he never shared this detail with any of his instructors. However, when he laid his back under the tree, with his sword laid across his thighs, he felt at peace

Toushirou woke with a startle, not understanding how or where he was. At first, he thought that he was dreaming again. However, he knew he was awake without knowing. As for not understanding his situation, who could blame him, for how many people woke flying through the clouds? At first he was startled by the situation he found himself in.

However, all fear left his heart as a powerful yet soothing voice said "Be still child".

A thousand thoughts began to race through his head. 'Where am I, how is this possible, how am I flying?'

As if the voice could read his thoughts, it answered, "Child, you are not flying… I am".

And then it appeared beneath him. It was as if it was there all along, and yet Hitsugaya could have sworn that it wasn't. Even the child prodigy took what seemed to be hours to contemplate what he was riding on. He seems to be on a saddle, which was place in between the middle of the beast's back. As he turned his head to either side, he saw huge scaly wings, beating the sky with ease. He turned his head to see the creature's tail; which was extremely long and had what seemed to be a crescent moon shaped blade at the end of it.

"Drag…dragon", was all that Toushirou could muster.

The creature gave a deep chuckle and replied "Is that so, child?"

Hitsugaya, finally gaining some composure, retorted, "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou", annoyed at being called child.

The Dragon grew firm, "Your name is child until I say it is not".

Hitsugaya, feeling as if he had been justifiably rebuked by a parent, could only muster a small apology.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, and more importantly where are we?"

The Dragon gave a deep sigh, only at this moment had Shiro released the hint of sadness in its voice.

"Child, you believe that knowing where this place is… is more important than my name".

Toushirou was lost in the reply of the Dragon. The silence was deafening to him. "Hitsugaya, do you trust me?"

Startled by the sudden question, Shiro answered without too much thought, "Y, yes, I trust you. Would you please tell me your name?"

More Silence…Hitsugaya, finally getting a read on his companion, started to realize how wise the Dragon was. He also felt… no, he knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"My Hitsugaya, I will ask you once more. Do you trust me, and do you truly wish to know my name?"

Toushirou was taken aback by the sudden intimacy of the Dragon.

"Yes", replied Shiro, "I trust you, and I want to know your name".

"Very well" said the Dragon.

And with this, the behemoth swiftly turned upside down, leaving Hitsugaya to fall to what was surely his death.

"Wha, WHY!" was all that Shiro could say as he was falling.

The Dragon's voice seemed to boom, he could hear it from everywhere at once.

"HITSUYAGA TOUSHIROU, IF YOU TRULY TRUST ME, SCREAM MY NAME OUT BEFORE YOU FALL TO YOUR FIERY GRAVE!"

'Fiery…grave?' thought Shiro.

He slightly turned his head to see where he was falling, and lost all courage he had. Below him, was a gigantic lake of lava?! Shiro struggled to keep his sanity in his unbelievable situation.

"BASTERD!!!" screamed Shiro.

"HURY HITSUGAYA, BEFORE WE BOTH PERISH IN THE FLAMES!"

Toushirou kept falling, with all thought escaping him but one; 'I am going to die…'

He accepted his fate, realizing he had no way of knowing the Dragon's name. Suddenly, Shiro felt a fire within him as he was closing in on the lava. He closed his eyes, focusing on the flame within. The flame took shape, molded into… a dragon! Hitsugaya thrust his eye open, determination flowing through his body.

Right before he hit the lava, he screamed out "Soar in the frozen sky, HYOURINMARU!"

Hitsugaya woke with a startle. He was covered in sweat and was panting. He was lost in the state between dream and reality, trying to separate the two. Finally, he realized that he fell asleep on the tree and had yet another vivid dream. Closing his eyes, he let in a deep breath and sighed it out. And then he heard it, from nowhere and yet from everywhere.

It was low, almost a whisper. "So Toushirou, you do trust me after all…"

He threw open his eyes… and was lost in the scene. He stood up, and looked around the entire courtyard. It was entirely shrouded in ice, even the blossom tree.

All Shiro could muster was Hyourinmaru…


	2. Chapter 2

Bankai

It has been five years since Hitsugaya joined the Shimigami Academy. Though he is still belittled by the other students, there are none who can stand up to neither his genius nor his power. Shiro has made only one friend within the academy, Hyourinmaru. The courtyard that he had once turned to ice has become more than just his place of zen, it is now his training ground. Over the past four years, Hitsugaya has trained relentlessly in order to learn more about Hyourinmaru, and also, himself. Though Shiro trained in his frozen courtyard almost every night, he has not had much conversation with the ice dragon. At times, Toushirou would become demanding, cursing at his soul slayer, demanding that Hyourinmaru respond to his master. All the Dragon would do is chuckle and become temporarily uncontrollable to his so called "master". As the years went on, Shiro gained the patience that he needed in order to converse with his friend. Shiro was smart to think that the Dragon was wise. He never seemed to say more than that was needed to be said.

Whenever Shiro had a question, Hyourinmaru would respond by saying "If you want to know the answer, find it"

At first, this infuriated Shiro, resulting in a number of combinations of swear words and soul slayer. As time went on, he found that the answers he was looking for could usually be found inside of him. As each day went by, he felt his bond with his companion grew stronger; the closer they grew, the less they needed to talk. Five years has past, and he and his friend understood each other so that there was almost no conversation needed… or so he thought.

"SOAR FROM THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, dark clouds began to form. From the hilt of Shiro's soul slayer came a chain with a crescent blade attached to the end. From the tip of Shiro's soul slayer came the head and neck of Hyourinmaru materialized in water and ice. This became clockwork to Hitsugaya, yet he was always amazed at the shear volume and power of his friend. He swung his soul slayer and then pointed it in the direction he wanted to send the dragon's head. After a year of training, he learned he could control the movement by his sword. After three, he mastered the control. However, something was different this time. Though he pointed his sword up towards the sky, the dragon did not follow suit. On the contrary, the dragon seemed to turn on it wielder, heading straight for Hitsugaya. Astonished, Toushirou tried to dodge but found that his friend was too fast for him. Shiro realized that he was about to be hit by volumes of water and ice…and there was nothing he could do but watch.

Hitsugaya awoke with a startle, yet felt as if he was still dreaming. He looked around. He was again flying through the clouds. Only this time, he did not struggle; he did not hold his breath.

Shiro closed his eyes and took in a breath and then exhaled, "Hyourinmaru…"

Once again, his soul slayer had appeared from underneath him. He was exactly how Shiro had remembered him. The gigantic wings, the crescent shaped blade, yet…

'Something is different' thought Toushirou.

"We have much to discuss, Hitsugaya".

Something was definitely wrong. Hyourinmaru never had much to talk about.

"Toushirou… do you think it strange that I have not spoken to you in little over a year?"

"No".

…

…

…

"You are indeed, a genius" retorted Hyourinmaru.

'Sarcastic basterd…'

The Dragon gave a deep chuckle.

"Have you still not learned that it is unwise to insult me?"

"I have learned much in the past five years"

"And yet, you still do not know…"

Hyourinmaru gave a deep sigh. It finally struck Hitsugaya. It wasn't that anything was different. On the contrary, everything about the dragon was exactly the same. The sadness within Hyourinmaru… was exactly the same.

Shiro felt ashamed at himself. 'After five years, how could I have not known the state in which my friend was in? Have I not grown at all?'

"No Hitsugaya, its not that you haven't grown. It's simply that…we are out of time".

Hyourinmaru's words struck like lightening. "Out of time? What do you mean by out of time?!"

"Patience Toushirou, I am not speaking in relation to what you believe is time. What I speak of is the years to come and the challenges that lie ahead of you"

"How could you possibly know this?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Though I would be considered a soul slayer by you, I am a dragon above all else. As dragons mature, they have the ability to foresee into the future. Though it is impossible to know the future of the entire world, we can however foresee into the souls of individuals".

"And, what do you foresee in my future?" asked Hitsugaya.

"That is the problem Hitsugaya…you don't have one."


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer of Light

Silence. More deafening than ever imagined to Hitsugaya. He could no longer hear the sound of Hyourinmaru's wings beating the sky. He could not even hear his own heartbeat. Time had stopped for Hitsugaya. He didn't need the Dragon to explain himself. Not having a future was a simple to Toushirou. Not having a future could only mean one thing; death. Suddenly, Shiro felt compelled to ask his friend a question.

"How long have you known, Hyourinmaru?"

…

"Hyourinmaru, answer… my… question".

…

…

"ANSWER ME!!"

Hitsugaya had never felt such sadness within any being till now. However, no matter how it pained Hyourinmaru, if he was willing to tell him of his ill fate, he felt he deserved an answer.

"I have known since the day you called out my name. But, Toushirou you must realize…"

"Stop", said Shiro, cutting him off.

"Hyourinmaru, you were my friend. How…how could you have known, and not told me?"

"Hitsugaya… your future is not written in stone. Not yet."

Stunned, Hitsugaya replied "What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles. You said that I don't have a future."

"I looked into your future, and saw nothing. There is only blackness. Even in death, there is always a small shimmer of light. As you know, souls are forever transferred from the spirit world you call soul society and the living world. Do you understand Toushirou? I looked into the future of your soul, and saw no light. There can only be one conclusion, your soul will be destroyed".

"But, that's impossible", replied Shiro. "How can a soul cease to exist?"

"I do not know the answer Hitsugaya. However, I am not willing to let that happen!"

Hyourinmaru descended from above the clouds, allowing Hitsugaya to finally see the Dragon's domain.

"Look at was lies beneath you Toushirou, you should finally be able to tell me where we are."

It was hard for Toushirou to describe the entirety of this place. There were mountains…thousands of mountains in every direction, as far as the eye could see. Almost every one of the mountains had ice caps. Inside, somehow, Shiro felt that each mountain was different. However, this was far from the most astonishing aspect of this place. That alone belongs to the giant lake of lava, within the center of the mountains. Hitsugaya remembered the lava all too well. What he did not remember, was the volcano that sprouted from the middle of the lake of fire.

'This place… is my soul…'

The dragon could hardly hold a stifle, "you are smarter than you look".

"BAKA, how can you joke at a time like this?!"

"Toushirou, do not mistake my drabble for underestimating the situation. More is at stake than you realize".

"I know I know Hyourinmaru. You don't have to tell me."

"NO, YOU DO NOT. Hitsugaya… there is more that you yet know. Toushirou, you are…or more appropriately… we… are the celestial being.

"No… I won't accept that, I can't…"

Hyourinmaru sky rocketed towards the mountains. Plummeting as full speed, the dragon broke sound barriers, leaving Shiro gasping for words.

"Hyour, Hyourinmaru!"

The dragon did not cease. The mountains that had seemed so far away were growing close at incredible speed. Shiro's ears were popping as his kimono violently rippled through the air. He could hardly hold onto Hyourinmaru, with one arm shielding his face from the wind. Again, Toushirou heard the dragon's voice from everywhere.

"BOY! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISH COMPEMPT. ARE YOU NOT HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU, THE ONE WHO TRAINS RELENLESSLY TO MASTER MY POWER?!"

"But I am! Stop this Hyourinmaru, we are going to crash!"

"LIES! I will not believe that this boy coward who rides on my back is MY HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU. Toushirou would accept his fate, not hide from it. You will accept the destruction of your soul but not reach for the power to prevent it?! I WILL ASK ONCE MORE, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, master of Hyourinmaru…and the celestial being!"

Hitsugaya was sure that with his last word, they had finally collided with the ground.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He was no longer riding on the dragon's back. Though impossible for Shiro to comprehend, he was standing on the mouth's edge of the volcano. He could see Hyourinmaru, circling the volcano overhead.

"You have past my final test".

"Hyourinmaru…"

"There is much we need to discuss, Hitsugaya".


End file.
